<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】Grasp by GreatCarrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646182">【影日】Grasp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot'>GreatCarrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death In Dream, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*标题的意思是“攥住、抓住”，有一种不愿放弃不愿放手的感觉<br/>*虐，现实残酷向，注意避雷<br/>*成年架空，HE<br/>*单篇完结</p>
<p>本文首发于LOFTER，2019.07.25</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】Grasp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*标题的意思是“攥住、抓住”，有一种不愿放弃不愿放手的感觉<br/>*虐，现实残酷向，注意避雷<br/>*成年架空，HE<br/>*单篇完结</p>
<p>本文首发于LOFTER，2019.07.25</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>影山坐在轮椅上，就在我面前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>毁掉一个天才的人生，需要什么呢？</p>
<p>毫无理由的恶意？恶毒到像开玩笑一样的运气？</p>
<p>只要一秒钟，就够了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呐，你…为什…你……不可能……还好……吗？”</p>
<p>我嘴角颤抖着，舌头像被麻痹了一样，只能挤出语无伦次的声音。我的大脑像被强制启动了自我保护机制一样排斥着眼前的画面，反复欺骗着末梢神经，似乎想要告诉我这不是真的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>医院病房的色调明明很柔和才对，可是为什么我的眼睛里只能看到惨白？</p>
<p>消毒药水的气味从未像现在这样刺鼻，导致我的口腔里都开始产生呕吐反射了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——在开玩笑吗？</p>
<p>——别他妈跟我开这种玩笑了好吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这不是真的。</p>
<p>这不是真的。</p>
<p>这怎么可能是真的呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——影山，那个人可是影山啊！</p>
<p>——被公认的日本几十年难得一遇的排球天才，人气如日中天般的偶像运动员……</p>
<p>——就算一起进了国家队，依然还会为了摸高这种小事和我赌咖喱馒的傻瓜搭档……</p>
<p>——从高中时代和我交往到现在，一直都在一起的……我的恋人……</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>休息日从超市回家的路上，被醉酒驾驶的司机碾过了双腿。</p>
<p>如此可笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过是素不相识的陌生人，本来一辈子都不会有联系的路人，却把飞来横祸砸在了影山身上，砸在了这个世界上对我最重要的人身上。</p>
<p>太可笑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我以为永远都会持续下去的日常，只是一瞬间，就被现实残酷地捏了个粉碎。</p>
<p>脆弱得就和玻璃一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——混蛋！为什么？</p>
<p>——为什么偏偏要选影山？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从我们相遇那一刻起就已经在无比重视“健康管理”的影山，</p>
<p>这么多年来，任何伤病都无法伤害到他的影山，</p>
<p>却偏偏被如此轻易又荒唐的意外剥夺了明明触手可及的、那个金光闪闪的未来！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——为什么……</p>
<p>——为什么我不过是去海外比了个为期一周的邀请赛，</p>
<p>——可是一下飞机，世界就完全变了样呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘿嘿嘿！影山不要嫉妒我了！这次邀请赛的首发，教练根本就没有考虑你呢！”</p>
<p>“不过是让你和宫前辈带着新人去国际赛场上锻炼一下罢了……呆子！”</p>
<p>“好了好了，影山君就不要死鸭子嘴硬了！！！”</p>
<p>“都说了我没有……备战世锦赛的主力都忙着呢，你小心进不了首发名单哦。”</p>
<p>“气死人了！你这家伙就不会夸我两句吗！啊呜~~”</p>
<p>“喂！不要吃我的布丁啊！日向呆子！”</p>
<p>“我要吃光光！！！不吃光我不去机场！！！”</p>
<p>“呆子！喂！放手啦~~~~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——明明出发前还在和他为布丁争吵，为什么连我们这种吵吵闹闹的普通时光都要毁掉呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我哭不出来。</p>
<p>我在震惊的悲伤中溺水了，巨大的痛苦压在我的胸口上，窒息感让我连哭的力气都没有了。</p>
<p>连心底里涌上的愤怒，都迅速被这无力的现实消解掉，让我第一次知道绝望的感觉原来是这样的——当它变得真实到触手可及的时候，无论多么坚强的人都像软泥一样，被肆意蹂躏揉捏，仿佛可以被碾成沙子与灰尘一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我久久地盯着眼前的影山，盖着他双腿的毛毯下，空荡荡的。</p>
<p>他如雕塑一般地坐着，沉默着，不发一语。</p>
<p>就像死了一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——我爱着的人，还活着，可他已经死了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我还没有来得及和他为布丁的事道歉，</p>
<p>我还没有和他同时拿到出战世锦赛的首发资格，</p>
<p>我甚至连他出事的时候都不是第一个知道的人……</p>
<p>他就死了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>影山飞雄死了，</p>
<p>死了并把我一个人抛弃在排球场上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>18米长，9米宽的排球赛场，我知道从此再也不会出现他的身影了。</p>
<p>我被永远囚禁在了这个没有他灵魂的赛场上，青春期时的誓言，被现实的残酷一碰就碎了，命运连半秒的选择都没有给我。连天才的头衔也没能成为保护他的铠甲，没有乞求到一丝神明对他的眷佑……越珍贵、越深爱的东西，被夺走的时候，越是轻易到让人觉得自己在被命运嘲笑——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“很遗憾，影山选手再也不能打排球了。”</p>
<p>刚刚被医生告知情况的时候，如果没有教练拉着我，我差点就要动手打人了吧……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——求求你，别把这个事实说得像“他感冒了不能上场”一样啊，可恶！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原来，人类的悲欢并不共通。</p>
<p>天才的陨落只需要一秒，世界不会为了这一秒而停止转动，而为此悲痛的人却会被永远定格在这凝固的一秒钟里，从此，多余的快乐和幸福，再也不会与他们有关。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我无法面对他。我不知道要如何面对影山了。</p>
<p>无论我说什么、做什么，无论是陪伴在他身边还是为他哭泣，只要我还在打排球，我就觉得自己会变成伤害他的存在。背负着逝去恋人的梦想继续前行什么的……这种漫画里才会出现的桥段，我根本做不到啊！怎么可能……怎么可能做得到呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——那么，不如放弃吧。</p>
<p>——梦想已经实现不了了，我唯一能守护的，也只有支离破碎的爱情了吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“日向，你不为我哭一下吗？”</p>
<p>我的大脑里传来影山的声音，可是我晕乎乎的，轮椅上的影山开始变得不再真切，感觉只是幻听罢了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我哭不出来。你告诉我这不是真的好吗？”</p>
<p>我恍惚间从牙缝里艰难地挤出声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“抱歉，这是真的，如你所见。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我下意识闭上了眼睛，</p>
<p>“我看不见啊！我根本没有看见！别开玩笑了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没有开玩笑，呆子，为我哭一下吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么啊！混蛋？！！”</p>
<p>我感觉泪腺里喷涌出的液体开始泛滥，就因为他这一句话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“因为，我才是真的哭不出来的那个人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我跪在影山的轮椅前，扯着他空荡荡的毛毯一角，任凭眼泪撕心裂肺地落下——我第一次知道，原来光是哭泣而已，居然就要用尽全力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“排球……我放弃。”</p>
<p>我强忍着剧烈的抽泣，低着头对他说出这句话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“就因为我变成这样了？日向，你在可怜我吗？”</p>
<p>影山的声音冷静到可怕。就和小时候一样，我知道他真正生气的时候，就会用这股冷酷的安静取代平日里的吵闹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没有！”</p>
<p>我奋力喊出声，根本不敢抬头看他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“离我远一点……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没有你！！！我继续打排球还有什么意义呢？”</p>
<p>“把我一个人丢在球场上，你的心就不会痛吗？”</p>
<p>“看着我继续走在你已经失去了的道路上，你根本就不会好受的。”</p>
<p>“所以，我放弃。我也放弃。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——曾经的我，也许的确是因为喜欢打排球，所以才喜欢影山。</p>
<p>——可直到这一刻我才明白，我是因为喜欢影山，才喜欢打排球。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“离我远一点吧，呆子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不要！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“给我的布丁道个歉，然后就走吧！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你到底在说什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我在求你离开我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——我在求你离开我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——我在求你离开我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——我在求你离开我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——不！我不要！！！！！！</p>
<p>我大声地朝空气喊着，影山的身影逐渐模糊不见了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”</p>
<p>闹钟的响声把我从噩梦里拽了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我猛得惊醒在床上，浑身颤抖着。紧紧攥着被子坐起身，我本以为自己已经泪流满面，可是脸上只有被吓出的冷汗。我下床喝了一大杯水后才渐渐定了定神——客厅摆着我昨晚已经收拾好的行李，挂历上圈着的日期提醒我今天是出发去国外参加邀请赛的日子，中午12点的航班。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我毫不犹豫地开门冲下楼，在下一层的公寓走廊上把影山的房间门敲得震天响，几乎像想要破门而入一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喂！大清早的你干什么啊！！！日向呆子！！！！”</p>
<p>在开门的一瞬间，伴着影山熟悉地牢骚声，我用力把他扑倒在玄关。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喂！呆子你干什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对不起！！！昨天不该吃你的布丁！！！对不起！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“蛤？？？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“邀请赛，我弃权。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊？？？？你睡傻了吗？？？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哪怕要我折断自己的手脚，我今天也不会去机场的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喂，你还好吗？”</p>
<p>影山抱着我，我认真的声音终于让他相信我不是在开玩笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不好，如果没有你的话，我大概就真的不会好了。”</p>
<p>我抬起头，终于看到了影山的脸，这张在噩梦里变得模糊不清的脸，此刻正用关切的神情盯着我。我趴在他身上，感受着影山温热的体温还有规律的心跳，忽然就哭出来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我爱你。”</p>
<p>虽然影山他早就知道了，一直都知道，但我还是在这个明明风平浪静的早晨，对他重复了一遍又一遍……直到他把我抱起来，走到沙发那放下，直到他熟悉的亲吻落在我的唇上，我才停止继续说下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那一天，我在教练震惊的电话声音中，固执地翘掉了那班飞往国外的航班。</p>
<p>我一整天都和影山待在一起，哪怕今天是他的休息日，我们也没有出门。</p>
<p>梦里发生的事情，我一丁点也没有告诉影山。</p>
<p>因为，哪怕是轻薄的假象，我连回忆一下都还是觉得难受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只不过，</p>
<p>那天傍晚的电视上忽然插播了一条新闻——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>附近超市的路口发生了一起醉酒驾驶的交通事故，</p>
<p>驾驶员当场身亡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>